


Spacious

by NoOneFrUkingCares



Series: It's always those who don't care who change the world [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Making Up, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares/pseuds/NoOneFrUkingCares
Summary: The place is too big for one. Well, that's only because it's not big enough to always hold two.





	Spacious

**Author's Note:**

> I would've gone crazy if I had to try and figure out what I was doing 5 weeks ago with my notes so I gave myself a break and accidentally wrote this. Also I had listened to Juice more times this past week than probably Yifan had thought about it in years. Oops. Somehow it came out as this. Blame the grammar/writing mistakes on the fact this came out in an hour and I have not had enough sleep for the past 5 weeks.
> 
> [my beta/sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extensive_scribe/pseuds/extensive_scribe/works?fandom_id=550814)

It’s late, nearly 3 am, and Junmyeon doesn’t quite know why he’s here. The night is dark orange with the lights of the unresting, reds and yellows and greens and blues all forming a spectacular show, colliding all into the shade of the carpet Junmyeon had to resist the urge to hurl over as he tiptoes through the grand lobby, hoping that the night guard doesn’t realise he’s here when he shouldn’t be. The night smells like the way his winter gloves had washed away the sweetness of holding onto something, and though the elevator is soundproof, Junmyeon thinks he can hear drunken laughter drifting through the cracks, the night claiming another victim.

It’s only when he’s finally standing on the right floor does Junmyeon stop walking so purposefully. His feet refuse to budge off the deep green smaragdine fur covering the floor, and he thinks about how this had been the color of the coat he just wrapped today, sent as a gift.

The door he stares at has a red covering on the front, strictly frowned upon by the superintendent, but after about 5 hours of argument from Junmyeon, had agreed to stop bringing up the topic. But why did Junmyeon even argue for 5 hours? He was just meddling again, sticking his nose into business that doesn’t involve him.

The way he had stepped into the street and flagged that taxi over was so effortless. The way words had tumbled out of his mouth one by one as he stares into the neon advertising whatever was worryingly fast, and it’s too late before he remembers that he’s not supposed to be here. But what is Junmyeon to do? His feet refuse to move back and his head refuses to move forwards.

After a bit of debating, Junmyeon hears the sound of clicking behind the door he’s standing next to, and panics as he thinks about the situation. Song Qian is a lovely lady, of course, but if she sees him standing there, she’s going to know that something is wrong and either Junmyeon or Yifan would never hear the end of it until something gets done. So, like most other decisions in life, Junmyeon’s anxiety makes the choice for him.

Junmyeon’s still breathing hard as he gently closes the door behind him and leans against it, heart pounding as he listens to Qian’s voice hop and laugh in the hallway, words too unfamiliar and tone too dim. He stays there as she calls the elevator and gets in, not daring to move away until he hears the doors close and her happiness leaves with her, voice somehow still echoing slightly through the halls to the erratic thumping of Junmyeon’s heart.

As soon as Junmyeon calms down, it’s his mind finally catching up to him again. He walked inside.

Even though the whole apartment is dark, Junmyeon has been around enough times to walk it with his eyes blindfolded, and there’s no way he’ll be able to leave. There’s a looming monster in the darkness, but it also smells slightly like how you imagine strawberries to taste, and Junmyeon lets go of the doorknob.

His hand shakes a little as he releases the keys he should not have used, placing them gently as to not clink against the hook hanger, and slides his shoes off as slowly as he could, next to the pair three sizes larger.

He almost feels like he shouldn’t be allowed to, but no one stops him as Junmyeon removes the light blue coat that was a gift, and hangs it up on his hook, next to the larger black one. It’s suddenly a lot colder, and Junmyeon automatically starts moving again, stepping into slippers that were exactly where he had left them, knowing where to seek for warmth.

Yifan’s apartment is too big, too empty, too, everything. They’ve talked multiple times about decorating it so it doesn’t feel so scarce, but they’ve spent more time starting projects to do exactly that and bailing out halfway, and eventually, Junmyeon thinks that he even likes the emptiness a little. Not tonight though. All it reminds him of now is the leering faces that seem to peek out over every step, popping up from the little furniture and the numerous shadows that Junmyeon had never observed before.

He doesn’t pause when he gently nudges open the door that is never closed fully, and doesn’t even think twice about pulling his phone and wallet out and dropping it onto the first flat surface he encounters, a different phone buzzing slightly when he does. If he thinks, he’ll stop, and it’s with that reasoning that Junmyeon drops his tie and button-up on a chair already stacked with clothes and pulls out his belt, eyes squeezed shut all the while. Yifan sleeps heavily anyways, and from all the other times he’s seen the hour, he knows for certain that Yifan would never wake at 3 am for any soul, mortal or not. If nothing else, it could just be a night of comfort, and he’ll be gone before anyone knows that he was even there.

Yifan is turned on his side towards the wall when Junmyeon gently slides into his side of the bed, the cold side of the bed. He already feels weights lift, weights that he had never known were there in the first place. Junmyeon pulls the blankets a bit tighter around himself, ignoring how large the bed seems to suddenly be, just like the entire apartment. A trespasser in another’s sanction, that’s what he is.

“Junmyeon? Is that you?” The blankets shuffle as Yifan turns over, and Junmyeon feels his heart resist arrest. Oh god, he can’t be awake. Yeah, he’s not awake, it’s just him sleep-talking, like that once when he recited a whole noodle recipe and woke up with an urge for noodles.

“Junmyeon? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I was stressed and you just happened to walk in at the wrong point and I kinda blew up.” Junmyeon feels arms snaking around his body, and finally looks over to see Yifan’s eyes wide open, fully conscious and awake. Well, they’re still terribly glazed over, and though Yifan apologises with a hint of the night’s chill, he looks like he’s holding back a yawn, or perhaps three.

“No, it was my fault. I kept pushing you and I did start the fight anyways. Sorry for being a coward and crawling back without the guts to apologise first. And I’m sorry for shouting at you, I don’t truly believe a thing that I said.”

Yifan shakes his head, a trace of a smile slipping onto his face. “At least you came back. I didn’t even have the guts to check my phone the last few days because I didn’t know what I would’ve done if you had messaged or called.”

“It wasn’t guts,” Junmyeon admits, leaning more into Yifan, “I didn’t want to think about it so I just left work, and I found myself in the hallway before I had even realised that I left the office.”

“You’re here, and that’s what matters.” Yifan buries his face in Junmyeon’s hair, and Junmyeon relishes the gentle pressure of kisses against his scalp, ridiculous as they may be. “And you need to sleep, workaholic.”

“Goof.” Junmyeon spits out the familiar endearment, lips barely following command as he gets wrapped within the warmth of the familiarity, his happiness finally dragging him into the rest he needs.

“Your goof.” Yifan corrects, and Junmyeon only has time for one nod before he closes his eyes and feels himself fall. The apartment is finally once again just big enough, the perfect size to hold all the warmth they need. 

_~~~_

_“Imma need more space, so the new place spacious” ~ Juice, Kris Wu_

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments. They make my day, and I love responding to them.


End file.
